Souvenirs
by Mlle Ringo
Summary: Harry cherche toujours les horcruxes, mais il a une piste... Dumbledore ne lui a pas montré tous ses souvenirs, et il doit à présent en explorer un. Le temps est compté... Mais comment sortir de la pensine quand ce souvenir prend vie ?
1. Prologue

Harry regardait autour de lui. Les couleurs du bureau de Dumbledore devenaient plus vives au fur et à mesure, les contours des objets plus précis.

Aussi précis furent-ils, les souvenirs de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avaient auparavant des petits défauts, c'était humain. Mais à présent, ils semblaient plus vifs que jamais.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement, mais à vrai dire cela lui importait peu pour le moment.

Il était entré dans le bureau du directeur et avait vidé le contenu argenté d'une des nombreuses fioles que possédait Dumbledore avant de mourir dans la pensine, espérant trouver un indice supplémentaire sur les derniers horcruxes.

Les risques qu'il se fasse prendre étaient élevés, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le tout était qu'il agisse rapidement, et il aurait le temps de sortir du bureau appartenant maintenant à Rogue par la fenêtre, comme il était entré.

Neville et Ginny n'allaient sûrement pas réussir à le distraire beaucoup plus longtemps.

Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais exploré ce souvenir plus tôt. Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jédusor, parlait avec le vénérable Dumbledore, et la tournure que prenait la conversation semblait lui déplaire.

Cela se voyait au sourire froid et au reflet légèrement carmin qu'arboraient à présent ses yeux habituellement noirs.

-Vous ne m'accorderez donc aucune aide, M. Le directeur ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus qui se voulait amical.

Dumbledore planta son regard bleu glacier dans celui de Jédusor. Son visage neutre exaspérait le serpentard.

-J'ai déjà répondu à ta question Tom. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Harry observait la scène dans un coin de la pièce, insatisfait. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, mais il était évident que ce n'était d'aucune utilité pour lui.

Alors que celui qui allait devenir Voldemort sortait de la pièce, il donna une impulsion pour sortir sa tête de la pensine, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais rien ne se passa. Harry retenta l'expérience, mais rien. Paniquant, il recommença ce même mouvement plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir de ces souvenirs un peu trop réels à son goût, mais il dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il était bel et bien piégé.

Il se sentait dépassé par les évènements, mais il ne perdit pas pour autant son sang froid.

Normalement, lorsque l'on pénètre dans les souvenirs, on est invisible et on ne peut pas agir sur le lieu. Autrement dit, il était normalement impossible pour lui de toucher un objet.

Il approcha alors son bras du rideau pourpre qui était derrière lui, espérant qu'il passerait au travers... Mais non, il sentait le lourd tissu entre ses doigts.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au directeur, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué, heureusement. Il était resté blotti dans un coin du bureau depuis le début, ce qui expliquerai donc le fait qu'il n'ai pas été surpris.

Pour entrer dans le bureau qui appartenait dorénavant à Rogue, il s'était servi de sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité, héritage de son défunt père.

Il la mit, mais Dumbledore tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Dans sa hâte, il venait de cogner son coude contre le mur. N'osant plus bouger ni respirer, Harry se plaqua le plus qu'il pût contre le mur, Dumbledore finit par se lasser de contempler du vide, il retourna donc à la lecture d'un de ses livres.

« Il ne faut changer le passé que si l'on est sûr que cela n'aura pas de conséquences néfastes sur ton présent » lui avait un jour expliqué Hermione.

Que faire ? Était-il réellement perdu dans le temps ?

Être bloqué dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible il y a quelques minutes à peine.


	2. Chapitre 1

Garder son calme dans ce genre de situation n'était pas chose facile, même pour quelqu'un comme Harry Potter.

Il se sentait totalement perdu, dépassé par les évènements, et pour cause !

Que faire ?

Tout à coup, il se rappela Hermione. La bibliothèque.

Il n'avait qu'a attendre que Dumbledore sorte de son bureau pour qu'il puisse partir lui aussi (1).

Il était presque l'heure du dîner quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme, assez corpulent mais très petit. Sûrement un des anciens professeurs, il était engoncé dans un costume noir qui semblait l'entraver dans chacun de ses gestes.

-M. le directeur, je suis désolé de vous ennuyer, mais pouvez vous descendre dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ?

-Ah, désolé Peter, j'avais totalement oublié notre invitée. J'arrive sur le champ, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva et Harry en profita pour se glisser furtivement dans l'ouverture et descendre rapidement les escaliers tournants. Heureusement pour lui, la porte qui menait au couloir était encore entr'ouverte, lui permettant de se faufiler dans l'embrasure.

Durant tout son déplacement, il s'était arrêté de respirer, de peur de se faire prendre.

Il reprit son souffle et s'assura que ses pieds ne dépassaient pas de la cape, puis il se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque.

Dès qu'il y fut, il s'emplit d'espoir : comment pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose que les livres ignoraient, surtout à Poudlard (2) !

Mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul ici non plus. Des élèves tardifs étaient encore à faire leurs devoirs, et une femme surveillait tout ce petit monde. Elle avait l'air tout de même un peu plus aimable que Mme Pince, même si elle était tout aussi laide.

Harry se demandait comment il pourrait manger. Aller chiper quelque chose dans la Grande Salle était définitivement trop risqué, mais aller dans les cuisines était-il beaucoup plus sûr ?

Les elfes se demanderaient-ils pourquoi un inconnu venait manger ici ? Préviendraient-ils le directeur ? Ou alors devait-il y aller sous sa cape ?

Il se dit qu'il était plus sage d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité étant donné les circonstances.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Tom Jédusor poussa la porte d'un air qui se voulait détendu.

Mais on voyait bien à sa mâchoire crispée qu'il n'en était rien. En voyant ainsi son ennemi de toujours, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de le haïr profondément. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt fera dans son futur plus ou moins proche.

Il repensa à ses parents, à ceux de Neville Londubat. A Syrius Black, son parrain. A tous ces morts, ces existences brisées d'un coup de baguette. A toute cette souffrance, à cette guerre perfide. A la terreur des Mangemorts, à la douleur de ceux qui ont subit le doloris.

A ce sourie diabolique, à ce ricanement suraiguë. A cette face de serpent, à Naguini attaquant le père de Ron.

Même si le jeune homme charismatique et charmeur qui se trouvait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à Voldemort, il sentait bien que Tom Jédusor avait ce même ton impérieux, ce même détachement presque agacé devant la douleur des autres.

Oui, c'était bien le même, ce même génie sadique brillant dans sa pupille.

Harry pouvait le tuer maintenant ? Profiter que ce Voldemort-ci n'était pas encore lié à lui par l'Avada Kedavra, changer son propre destin, revoir ses parents, avoir des parents !

Effacer toutes ces années de souffrance chez les Dursley, oublier ces souvenirs le confrontant au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Se retracer une vie, recoller son existence. Oui, cela était désormais possible !

Il regardait maintenant Tom avec euphorie, mais il réalisa qu'il lui fallait trouver un endroit plus discret pour commettre cet acte, certes ignoble, mais qui pouvait changer la vie de centaines de familles.

Non, plus jamais il ne connaîtrai ce sentiment d'abandon que seuls les orphelins peuvent ressentir.

Sa vie sera si belle à présent !

* * *

(1)Oui, les portes qui s'ouvrent toutes seules, c'est pas franchement concevable, même chez les sorciers... :P

(2)Hermione a décidément une mauvaise influence sur ce pauvre Harry !

Désolée pour ces chapitres aussi courts, mais j'avais besoin d'une coupure ici !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis sûre qu'il y a pleins de choses à modifier, des détails pas crédibles ou des petits trucs à modifier...

Bref, si vous avez aimé, détesté, ou autre sentiment extrême, le bouton review est fait pour vous, lâchez-vous ;P

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Mlle Ringo san ;)


End file.
